


Who We Are (Is This It?)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Hogwarts, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Pansy feels like a fraud.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Who We Are (Is This It?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen_814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_814/gifts).



Pansy felt like a fraud.

Everything was perfect — the flowers, the mini cakes, the wine, the floating candles, the music, even the bracelet she’d wrapped in gold paper — but that made it worse. Harry and Ron had told her Hermione would love it, but Pansy was unsure.

They had never been the romantic type. They were instead the “well, you’re here and I was looking for someone to fuck, so why not?” type. Then they were the not-really-friends-with-benefits type. And then somehow they ended up being the couple who moves in together because “it’s easier to fuck when we’re both in the same place” type, but they weren’t the romantic type. Not ever.

Yet Pansy had never felt like this before, and now she was so nervous she thought she might throw up.

There was a noise in the hallway. The door opened, and there was Hermione, her beautiful girlfriend, standing before her.

Hermione looked at the table and then at Pansy.

“I love you.” 

The words poured out before Pansy could help herself. She clasped a hand to her mouth in horror.

Hermione smiled, took a step and gave her a kiss. 

“That’s good. Because I love you, too.”


End file.
